Harusame Captain, Kamui!
by Yato Rumi
Summary: A story about Kamui's recrution into the Harusame Space Pirates. Continuation of "Kamui's Past"
1. The New Recruit

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-Sensei. All of this is based on my imagination. It has no connection to the real story**

**Hi everyone! This is my second story. This is the continuation of "Kamui's Past". I reccomend you read "Kamui's Past" First. Well, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. A New Recruit**

After Kamui left Kagura on the stairway, he made his way to the terminal. He was still thinking of Kagura. When he was in thought, he was suddenly cornered by Yato men. He remained calm, but cautious. He looked around, never missing a single movement from the men who cornered him. He was getting ready to fight.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Said one of the men.

The other men pointed guns at him. When he looked up, there were others on the second floor too. Who pointed guns at him as well.

" What do you want?" Kamui said

" We are the Harusame Space Pirates. We would like to recruit you into the seventh division. You are the son of the famous Umibozu. You must be strong."

" What if I said no?" Kamui said with an evil smile

" Then we will take the life of your sister." The man said with a sadistic face.

" We have 5 of our elite members following her. If you do something suspicious, her life will fly away. And it will be all because of you, stupid brother." He said mercilessly

Kamui was surprised. To think that he put his sister's life in danger. He knew that he couldn't fend off this many enemies. And they probably have reinforcements too. He had no choice.

" Fine."

"I'll come with you. But don't you dare hurt my sister." Kamui said, giving up.

" Hehehe, good boy."

* * *

Kamui went with the group, leaving the terminal and going into their spaceship. There, he was tested on his strength. He had to fend off many enimies at once. After four days of fighting without rest, Kamui collapsed on the ground. He was out of energy. He couldn't move.

" Four days huh? He's a monster for sure. To think that the Umibozu could defeat him, he was stronger than we thought." Said one of the admirals

" But he still has practice to do. He was only attacking with strength. He doesn't know about battle tactics." Said another admiral

"Well, Abuto. Do you want to take him as you subordinate? You will have to teach him battle tactics, how to heal injuries and whatever possible to make him stronger." Said the admiral

" Whatever you say... " Abuto said with a lazy tone.

Abuto carried the unconscious Kamui to the healing room. The doctors took Kamui and started bandaging his wounds.

" What a crazy kid, to think he could stand up to our elites without rest for four whole days. Whats more, he still has things to learn. I bet when he learns more stuff, he'll become the strongest person in the universe." Abuto thought

* * *

Kamui woke up inside one of the rooms on the Harusame Spaceship. He felt dizzy, he couldn't get up very well because his back was aching.

" Don't force it." A voice came from beside him.

" The doctors said that it would take probably one more day for you to completely heal. Well, if were talking about you, it would probably take half a day." Abuto said

" Who are you?" Kamui asked.

" The names Abuto, I'm a Yato just like you. I've been told by the admirals to take care of you and be your subordinate." Abuto answered.

" A subordinate eh? Maybe I can get used to this kind of life. I sure am out of luck to be in this stupid organisation"

" The Harusame is the largest crime sindicate in the whole universe. they sell illegal goods on the black market, send out dangerous weapons for war, kill people and every bad thing you can think of." Abuto said while leaning on the wall.

"You have really bad luck to have them get their eyes on you." He said while smirking

" Then why did you come here Abuto-san?" Kamui asked

" Eh? Why did I? Actually, I forgot. Too lazy to remember." Abuto answered

"Hehehe, I guess there are nice people here too. Lets help each other Abuto-san" Kamui said while giving Abuto his usual smile.

" Huh? Oh well. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can so check out often!**


	2. A New Life

**2. A New Life**

Kamui woke up from his bed. His wounds were already healed. Like Abuto said, it only took him half a day for his wounds to completely heal. A normal yato would take one whole day.

" He's pretty smart for an old man" Kamui thought while looking at Abuto

" Well, lets report to the higher ups that your wounds have healed, not that they care anyway."

* * *

They walked down the long corridor to the office of the higher ups. It was a big ship. For him, at least.

" Say.. Abuto- san... Do you even like the Harusame? All you say about them are bad things." Kamui asked

"To tell you the truth, I don't like this organisation. I hate to see our clan members die one by one. So much that they are in the verge of extincion. Yet, they try to seek more power, which just kills them in the process. They're like wild beasts, not thinking about their safety and just move on. Killing innocent lives."Abuto answered with a smirk.

" You have a good heart Abuto-san" Kamui said, smiling

" Don't trust anyone easily. In the Harusame, the moment you trust someone with all your heart. That is when you will die. "

" I'll take a note. " Kamui said while thanking Abuto for the advice

" What an innocent kid " Abuto thought.

* * *

After they reported to the higher ups, they were sent to train. Abuto taught Kamui about some battle tactics and first aid.

" When you fight an opponent, find his weak point and an opening. When you have both of those, strike! " Abuto said while fighting Kamui.

Kamui lost, Abuto was an expert at battle tactics. He was able to win over Kamui with his brilliant mind. Though he did get some injuries.

" Better than I thought, he could master it in no time. I guess he's one to learn on experience."Abuto thought while catching his breath.

" You're strong Abuto-san." Kamui said with a smile

" You're stronger than me. Once you learn all of this, no doubt that you would be the strongest person in the universe." Abuto said

" I hope that will come true. I'll use my powers to protect my sister from guys like the Harusame."

" A loving brother eh? Just what made you leave her?"

" Just my overprotectiveness." Kamui said with a sad smile

" Poor kid, must've had a rough life." Abuto thought.

"Well, get yourself ready." Abuto said to Kamui

"Why?"

" It's dinner time "

* * *

The dining room to Kamui was a heaven of food. Chicken,rice, noodles, pasta, beef, everything was there. He quickly gulped down all the food that was served. Competing with the other yato men who were also eating fast. I guess Yatos have big appetites. And the seventh division that Kamui was in consisted of only Yato men. So he had to fight for food.

Kamui was stuffed. He walked down the hall to his room. He slept comfortably. He had a dreamt about his sister, which he left on his planet.

* * *

" HAHAHAHAHA! So this is the Umibozu's daughter? What a weakling!" A kid said while lifting kagura up by her collar.

" Stop...It hurts..."

" Be Quite! A weakling like you has no right to talk to me! " He said while punching kagura in the face.

Then, there was a killing aura from behind them. Kagura knew who it was. A tall slender man wearing black chinese clothes. His pink hair was tied into a braid and he was holding a purple umbrella.

" Baka -nii..." Kagura mumbled

He walked closer to the kid with a smile on his face. But anyone would know that he was on near-yato-mode because of his anger.

" Would you mind letting her go? I don't want your blood to dirty my clothes." Kamui said.

He was absolutely angry. His killing aura was everywhere. The kid shivered as though if he made a wrong move, he would die that instant. The kid dropped kagura and ran with all his might shouting.

" I'm sorry! Please dont kill me!" He shouted while running away.

Kamui paid no mind. He helped Kagura up and did first aid.

" Thank you Baka- nii. I'm sorry for making you worry -aru."

" No need to thank me. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Come on, lets go home."

" Okay! Come on Baka nii -aru!" She said while pulling his clothes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to update real soon. So stay put!**


	3. The Plan of Steel

**Thank you for waiting for the next chapter. This is the third Chapter for "Harusame Captain, Kamui"**

* * *

**3. The Plan of Steel**

It was 5:30 in the morning on Kamui's clock. He didn't feel like getting up so he just dozed off. But he was woken up by the voice of his subordinate.

" Wake up, we have a mission." Abuto said while pushing Kamui from his bed.

* * *

They went to the admiral office. Kamui was sleep walking

" You are to kidnap Soyo Hime, the sister of the shogun. Use her to lure the shogun and kill both of them."Said the admiral

" God, for them to stoop so low as this. The Harusame doesn't have any honour do they?" Abuto thought.

" You will both do it by yourselves, a large group isn't easy to hide. We won't accept failure."Said another admiral.

" Yeah, sure, whatever. " Kamui mumbled. He was still sleepy. He nearly dozed off when the admirals were talking. Good thing Abuto woke him up.

When they went out of the admiral office Kamui had something in mind.

" Abuto, I have something I need to say"

* * *

The spaceship arrived on Earth. It landed in the terminal. That night, Kamui and Abuto started their action,

" Stick to the plan, OK" Kamui Whispered

Abuto just nodded lazily in silence.

~FLASHBACK~

" Abuto, I don't want to do the mission." Said Kamui with a saddened face.

Soyo Hime reminded him of Kagura. He had lost Kagura. He knows how it is to lose your own sister. And he didn't want anyone to end up like him.

" We have to, it's admiral's order."

" Do you want to do it? " Kamui asked with a serious face

" Not really... I don't want to stoop so low as to make the Soyo Hime a bait to kill the shogun. I'd rather kill him directly" Abuto said while sighing.

" Well then, will you listen to my plan? If we do this, maybe we can get out of this mission."

"Sure, if you think that it'll work" Abuto said lazily

" OK, First, I will go and anounce to the guards that the whole Harusame army are going to attack. They will surely call for help from the Shinsengumi and Miwarigumi. This is so the admirals will believe we had our hands full. Even we can't take on every one of them all at once." Kamui explained

"What do I do?" Abuto asked

" You will take Soyo Hime and explain to her about our plan. Use her to stop them from atacking me. Then, we will pretend to escape with Soyo Hime. After that, we will return Soyo Hime to the shogun. I will write a letter to the shogun to forgive us for using his sister and you will give it to Soyo Hime. Soyo Hime will be the one to deliver the letter. End Of Plan."

"Well, I guess its quite good. I'll go with it." He said, satisfied with the plan

"Ok, well have a nice sleep! " Kamui said while walking a way. Giving his usual smile

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Abuto went to Soyo Hime's room while Kamui was getting a guards attention. The guard noticed his presence and blew the whistle. Making the whole security come to him.

" Hey! You better hurry up and call for help. Because the Harusame army are going to wreck this place in havoc! You won't stand a chance at us! We'll dispose off Edo once and for all!" Kamui screamed while attacking the guards. Careful to not kill them.

Then, he heard sirens coming to the place. It was the Shinsengumi, and not long after that there was the Miwarigumi and the whole Police Army. It seems that his lie was believed.

Abuto, noticing that the plan worked. Took Soyo Hime and told her about the plan. Soyo Hime agreed to go with the plan.. Seriously... She's too naive.

" If you don't want her to die, get out of the way! " Abuto said while he held a sword on her neck.

The police army stopped attacking, they couldn't attack when Soyo Hime's life was in danger.

Kamui and Abuto pretended to escape. But in reality, they went into the shogun's room and dropped Soyo Hime. Soyo Hime gave the Shogun the letter Abuto gave her. The shogun read the letter.

Dear Shogun,

We are very sorry for using your sister. We were told to use your sister as bait to kill you. But we didn't agree to the plan.

I have a sister like you. She is the same age as Soyo Hime. I loved her very much. I know the pain of loosing your own sister. I didn't want it to happen to you too. So I came out with a plan to fool my admiral. But for the plan I needed Soyo Hime's help. I'm sorry for causing trouble.

And don't worry, your soldiers are OK. I made sure not to kill them. But they have wounds, so take care of them until they get better. A good leader is the one who knows the pain of his followers.

Sincerely, Kamui

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Maybe I'll make the next chapter today, if not tomorrow. So keep checking out! **


	4. Face the Consequences!

**OK! This is the gourth chapter of "Harusame Captain, Kamui". I seriously don't know how many chapters this story will have but I think it has a few chapters more before the end. So wait for them OK! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**4. Face the Consequences!**

"So you were cornered by the Shinsengumi and Miwarigumi.. And you had to release Soyo Hime?"

" Yes, even we couldn't hold out against a troop of elite samurai. We had our hands full." Abuto Said

" I guess they could be forgiven. Escaping from both the Shinsengumi _and _Miwarigumi was a hard enough task. Even an army of trained soldiers would be wiped out. What's more, they were only with each other. That was a hard task." Said another admiral

" Fine, you are forgiven. But you _will_ receive punishment." Said the admiral

" Your work fees are going to be reduced, you will be cleaning the spaceship for a week and you will eat only once a day for three days ." Said another admiral

"Understood..." Kamui said while shivering... Wait, Kamui was shivering? Why?

* * *

They were out of the admiral office, it seems like their plans worked out.

" Hey, why were you shivering there? Were you scared or something? " Abuto asked

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Kamui was crying...**KAMUI** was **CRYING**..Now thats freaky..

" Hey, hey what happened to you? You're crying like a little baby you know!" Abuto said, a bit frightened. He never knew Kamui could even CRY

" Don't you understand? *snif* We only get to eat Once a day! ONCE A DAY! Huwaaaaaaaa..." Kamui said while grabbing Abuto's neck.

Ok... Abuto was absolutely freaked out... Kamui was crying like a newborn baby. It was the freakiest thing he has ever seen. He had to figure out a way to stop Kamui.

" D...Don't worry. I'll give you some of my food." Abuto said to Kamui, trying to stop his cries.

" Really? Really? You will? " Kamui said with eyes full of hope...wow...thats a rare one..

" Yeah, I'll give you half of my rice." Abuto said, trying to calm Kamui

" YAY! Thank you Abuto-san!"He finally stopped crying... Wow he was this crazy for food... Now THATS a new Kamui.

Wheeeeewh... Abuto was safe... Good thing he found a way to stop Kamui..

* * *

" Ouch, my back is stiff from all of that standing. That was more like detention than a mission report. We had to wait an hour and a half while the admirals looked at the papers.. " Kamui said while drying his tears

Yep, Kamui wasn't the type of person that could stay still in one place. He just had to move around. Even Abuto complained that he couldn't sleep because he hears the sound of Kamui wrecking his own bed while sleeping.

" Well, at least we managed to get away with it."

"Heh, the only thing that's keeping them from disposing us is that they still need our power." Abuto said while smirking.

" Then my plan was a waste of time?" Kamui said while dozing off a bit.

" Nah, it was worth it. We still have their trust. They aren't suspicious of us...yet." Abuto replied lazily.

"Hmmmm...zzzz..." Kamui was sleep-walking

" Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Abuto shouted, waking Kamui up.

"Hmmm...? Yeah... I'm tired... Let me sleep.." Kamui said while walking to his room.

" Fine, go sleep. And stop wrecking that bed or I'm seriously going to make you sleep on a futon!( A japanese bed that is laid on the floor)" Kabuto said

" Yeah...Sure...Whatever...zzzzz" He said, sleep-walking again

"Seriously, he's like a little kid. But when it comes to fighting, he surpasses all of us. I don't know _how_ to describe him." kabuto thought.

And yep, that night the sound of Kamui wrecking his own bed became louder.. I guess he was really tired. And Abuto experienced another sleepless night.

" I'm buying a futon at the space-market tomorrow."

* * *

**OK, thats all for Chapter 4! I hope you all liked the funny part of Kamui! Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to update soon!**


	5. Courage is The Best Weapon

**This is the fifth chapter for " Harusame Captain, Kamui". **

**I decided to insert a time-skip because I was a bit running out of idea. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please Review**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**5. Courage is the Best Weapon**

It was already 4 years since Kamui joined the Harusame. Today was his election day as the new captain of Harusame's seventh squad, The Lightning Spear. He didn't like the election, it was so formal. He had to stay in one place for a long time.. That's what Kamui hated most.

After the long wait, he finally went back to his room. A room with a futon in the middle ( Abuto finally bought him a futon because he kept wrecking his own bed ). A table at the corner with a chair. A mirror to help him braid his hair ( Which he made Abuto do), a window and a closet for his clothes.

" I wonder how sister is doing.." Kamui stared in space.. Thinking about his sister.

* * *

Suddenly, a nock came from his door. Kamui opened the door, to see Abuto standing there holding a piece of paper.

" What is it?" Kamui said with a lazy tone.

" We recieved a report, saying that the Harusame team that was sent to Edo was wiped out." Abuto explained

" Must be the police dicovering our deals right?" Kamui asked

" Well no." Abuto said with a serious tone

" According to the report, the ones who wiped out the team concisted of only four people." He stated clearly

"They must have been a well trained force spesializing in wiping out crime syndicates." Kamui said lazily, he was already bored with the topic.

" That may be.. But listen. The first one was a man in his twenties. He had a white perm."

" The second one was a man in his twenties too. He had long, black hair."

" The third one was a boy 15-18 of age. He had short, black hair and wore glasses"

" The forth one..." Abuto stopped for a while, gulping at the paper.

" The forth one is what?" Kamui asked

" The forth one was a girl 12-15 years of age, she had pink hair, tied into a bun and had pale skin."

Kamui was shocked. He knew the that person. It had to be her. There was no one else with those features. Of all the people in the world, it had to be her.

" Captain... Could it be your..." Abuto said with a slow tone

" Abuto, leave." He said while looking outside the window with a sad face

" I've heard enough"

" I'm sorry captain" He said while leaving the room.

Kamui stared at space. Watching the stars twinkling as the spaceship moved. Then.. He looked at the planet of Samurai. Earth.

" How are you doing... Sister?" He muttered

Kamui was sad, he didn't know what to do. The memories of him and his family kept flowing like a river. He missed his sister. After four years of not meeting her.

* * *

Kamui wanted advice. He didn't know what to do on his own. He went to Abuto's room. He wanted Abuto to gibe him some advice. He was the best at giving advices after all.

" Abuto, come. I want to tell you something. " Kamui said while looking at Abuto with a sad face.

Abuto came, knowing the captain was in his weakest state right now. The captain who was always smiling, even if the smile wasn't sincere has been reduced to a deppressed, young boy. He just had to help him out.

" Abuto, what should I do? I want to see my sister again. The memories just keep flowing. I can't hold it back. I want to meet her." He said, while trying to keep his tears.

" Just meet her. Tell her everything that happened. You'll be fine. She probably misses you too."

" I can't, since the time I joined the Harusame.. No, since the time I abandoned her .The right for me to see her was gone. Now I've just become a lowly villian."

" Don't just surrender like that. Be positive will you? I'm very sure she misses you too. She was very young when you abandoned her. She must've missed her brother's love. And you joining the Harusame? You didn't join on your own will. You were forced to join. You protected her by joining this lowly organisation."

" I did then, but now I have become part of the organisation. I've been killing people with these hands. I've been poisoning people with the drugs the Harusame develope. I even became their captain. Now I'm just an monster of death. I can kill people without feelings. I'm just a good-for-nothing brother." Kamui said, sulking

" Don't give me that! You are what you are! You are her brother. You are the one she loved. You are the one who will protect her, and you are the most wanted person in her heart. So never say that you have no right to see her. You risked your life to save her. She is the one indebted to you!"Abuto said, he was angry at his captain's behaviour.

"If you call yourself her brother. Try to make her happy for once." He said, walking away and leaving the room.

"Making my subordinate angry like that...I really am an idiot."He said while looking at the moon

" But thanks anyway... Abuto. " He said, putting on his usual smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please suscribe so I can improve my work. I'll try to update the next chapter by tomorrow. **


	6. Friends are The Best Resources

**This is the sixth chapter of "Harusame Captain, Kamui" . Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**6. Friends are The Best Resources**

Kamui was staring at the sky in his room. After being lectured by Abuto, he felt a bit relieved.

" Well I guess there's no use crying about it. I'll try to find a way to go to Earth." He said while standing up.

" Lets see.. I have to come up with a plan..."

Kamui kept thinking of a plan. After learning fighting strategies from Abuto, he became quite good at making up plans. As expected of the captain of the Harusame's seventh division.

" Thats it!" He finally figured it out.

" Now to find Abuto."

* * *

The next day, Kamui and Abuto was on a ship that was sailing to Earth. He finally managed to fool his higher ups and go to Earth. He was quite proud of himself.

~FLASHBACK~

Kamui was at the Admiral office with Abuto. He managed to think of a plan to go to Earth and meet his little sister.

" We are going to go to Earth to find the ones that destroyed the Harusame team that was sent to Edo. Therefore, please let us know when there will be another team sailing to Edo." Abuto explained.

" Only the both of you? Are you sure you don't want anymore soldiers?" The admiral said

" No. For weaklings like them, we are enough. Or do you not believe in my strength Admiral Aho-ehm, Abo?" Kamui said, acting like a sadist.

" Heh, you've gotten quite merciless eh, Kamui? You're different from the naive child that we picked up four years ago. Fine, mission granted." The admiral stated.

" Thank you admiral aho-, abo."(Aho is the japanese word for idiot)

~END OF FLASHBACK~

" Heh, you've got it all wrong admiral Aho. I've already become a merciless bastard from the time I abandoned my family." Kamui thought with a sad smile on his face.

" Hey, what's with that sad smile? Don't tell me you're sulking again?" Abuto said while looking at his sad captain.

"Nah, I've had enough of sulking. Time to make my sister happy." Kamui said.

* * *

The spaceship finally landed on Earth. Kamui searched for his little sister. He asked the police about her whereabouts, but they didn't know. He has searched everywhere, but she was nowhere to be seen. Searching the whole Edo without a lead of her wherabouts really was hard.

" I should probably call Abuto to find out if he has any clues." He thought while taking out his cellphone.

" So Abuto, have you found any leads to her wherabouts?" Kamui asked on his cellphone.

"I haven't found her yet. The only think I know is that she was last seen in the Kabuki district." Abuto replied.

" The Kabuki district." Kamui said while smiling

" Thank you Abuto. Call me when you find her." He said, turning off his cellphone.

" Excuse me, do you know where the Kabuki district is?" Kamui asked a bystander.

" Just turn right over there and go straight. The Kabuki district 50 meters after that."

" Thank you." Kamui thanked the stranger.

* * *

Kamui followed the directions the bystander gave him. When he was walking by a park, he saw some kids whispering. Luckily, Kamui had good ears. He could hear what the kids were talking about.

" Hey, hey. That person looks like Kagura doesn't he?" One of the kids said

" Yeah, their hair color are similar. And they also have pale skin." The other kid said

" I wonder if they're related."

" Could be."

" Hey! He's looking at us you know!"

Kamui walked to them. He thought that they were probably Kagura's friends.

" Excuse me, but do you know Kagura?" Kamui asked them.

" Yeah, were her friends." The kids replied

" Do you know where she lives?"

" Yeah! She lives at Yorozuya Gin-Chan! "

" Where is that? " Kamui aked again

" In the Kabuki District." One of the kids said

" How about directions?" Kamui said

" Well... From here, just go left. Go straight until you see a bridge. Cross the bridge and turn right. Her house is about 200 meters from there. It's above a snack shop. You can see a signboard saying 'Yorozuya Gin Chan' that is put above the snack shop."

" Thanks for the information, I'll be going now. Thanks for being Kagura's friend?" Kamui said while smiling

" Hey, we've been wondering... But what are you to Kagura Chan?" The kids asked while facing Kamui.

"... Just someone she knows." Kamui replied while walking away.

_"Yeah, just someone she knows..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my work! Please suscribe. (:**


	7. Every Flower Have Different Meanings

**This is the seventh and last chapter of "Harusame Captain, Kamui". Thank you for reading the story! I hope you all liked the story. :D**

* * *

**7. Every Flower Have Different Meanings**

Kamui followed the children's direction. He walked down the alleys of Kabuki District. And then he found it, the Yorozuya Gin Chan. He was really happy. He could meet his sister again.

" Hm?" Kamui stopped himself.

" I don't think she's home. She's probably out. I can't detect any presence inside. And if I were to meet her now, she would probably be shocked anyway. What good does a good-for-nothing brother deserves?" He said to himself, stepping away from the stairs

" Maybe I'll just give her a present. She'll probably be happy with just that. I have never given her a birthday gift since I left her after all." He said to himself.

That afternoon when Kagura arrived at home, she found a plastic bag full of sukonbu and a bouquet of flowers outside the door. The bouquet consisted of a white carnation, a ginger flower, a white tulip, a pink heather and a Chrysanthemum flower. There was a piece of paper inside the plastic bag saying ' To Kagura '.

* * *

" Maybe you have a secret admirer, Kagura Chan. " Shinpachi said while cleaning the living room.

" Well, he ought to be a good guy to bring me this much sukonbu -aru! " Kagura said while enjoying the sukonbu she found.

" But what's with the flowers? If he loved Kagura, he could have bought roses." Said Gin-Chan

" Maybe its the meaning behind them. Every flower have different meanings after all." Said Shinpachi.

" But how are we supposed to know the meaning behind them? Were not some sort of flower shop are we?" Gintoki said while scratching his head.

" Oh yeah! My sister just gave me a book about flower meaning, she had me buy lots of flowers that meant 'good luck' for her boss that was going to have an operation. I still have it with me." Shinpachi said while getting the book.

* * *

" Show me the flowers Kagura chan." Shinpachi said while opening the book.

" Here, I'm don't really care about the meaning anyway. The important thing is sukonbu -aru."

" Hmmmm. Lets see... A white Carnation means 'Remembrance'." Shinpachi explained.

" He remembers her every time in his life and wants her to remember him too." Gintoki said

" I'm not a forgettable person -aru."

" A ginger flower means 'proud'." Shinpachi said

" He is proud of Kagura in every aspect." Gintoki explained

" I've done many things to make anyone proud -aru."

" You're good in this, Gin-san." Sinpachi commented.

" Just reading some lines from jump." Gintoki said lazily.

" You're obviously lying Gin-San, Just what excactly does jump publish?"

" Well, back to topic..."

" A pink heather means 'good luck'.

" He wishes for Kagura to have good luck."

" I already have very good luck -aru."

" A Chrysanthemum means easy life, its also a November flower."

" He wants Kagura to have an easy life. And Kagura's Birthday is on November, so maybe he intended this to be her birthday present but couldn't give it to her on the day. So he gave it to Kagura today."

" I already have a VERY easy life, nearly boring. And I have many people who will give me a birthday present -aru."

"And lastly, the white tulip means 'forgiveness'."

" He wants Kagura to forgive him for something he has done."

" I have many people who did many bad things to me. But I'll forgive this one, he bought me lots of sukonbu -aru!" She said while smiling.

* * *

Kamui who was hearing from outside, got a happy smile on his face. He was nearly crying out of happiness. Comfortable with the result, he went back to the spaceship that was going back to the Harusame's mother ship. Abuto who felt a different aura on his captain, wore a smile on his face.

" You finally met her huh?"Kabuto said

" No, I just gave her a birthday present." Kamui said with a happy face.

" I'm gonna sleep, wake me up when we land ok?" He said, going into his room.

* * *

That night, the Harusame team that was sent to Edo was wiped out. The Shinsengumi attacked their base while they were having a party.

" Another good job again eh? Mayo- San." Sougo said, firing a bazooka at Mayo-san's head.

" Who in the world is Mayo- San you idiot of a sadist?!" Hijikata said while coming out of the ruble, with veins popping out of his head.

" Tch, missed." Sougo said.

" D...Damn you Sougo."

" Well, we were lucky to have this piece of paper dropped at the base. If not, who knew how many victims would fall into the Harusame's hands." Hijikata said, holding the paper.

' The Harusame are going to make their move. They are going to party at the underground night hall. Please do your duty and dispose of them.' Was written on the piece of paper.

" An old man said he saw a pink haired guy wondering around the base. " Hijikata added.

" Pink hair? Sounds like China." Sougo commented

" Nah, why would she bother to help us?" Hijikata said

" One of her friends maybe?" Sougo thought.

That night, Kamui had a cold. And Abuto experienced another sleepless night.

" Damn. I forgot this ship has beds."

* * *

**Sorry for the random ending! :) I'm sorry if you didn't like the story. I will try to improve my work the best as I can. Please check out for new stories. Bye! :D**


End file.
